Reyns sacrifice
by LostHighwayEscapee
Summary: He made a promise and he's going to keep it...Alternate Xenoblade plotline. Events diverge at the end of the colony 9 assault. Indirect spoilers on account of different plot progression. I would recomend finishing the game before reading just in case.


Xenoblade – Reyns sacrifice

* * *

An alternate Xenoblade storyline. Events diverge from the original plot at the end of the colony 9 assault, during the closing stages of the battle with Metal Face.

I recomend completing, or at least getting to a seven character party in Xenoblade before reading this as there are some indirect spoilers, and certain key events and revelations occur earlier than they do in the game.

"" = spoken, ("") = thoughts, Italics = whispered/subliminal, Bold = Loud/Overwhelming

* * *

Metal face was about to carve up all three of them…then Fiora charged him. She must have already known what was going to happen. Even the air defence batteries hadn't marked that monster, so a mobile artillery unit had no chance. That shout was of absolute determination though…and it wasn't to destroy that thing…it was to save them.

Reyn knew what he had to do. Shulk had fought with everything he had, but had passed his limit. Dunban had put his life on line with the monado for the last time, and his injuries were taking their toll. Reyn rose to his feet in time to see the mobile artillery being tossed around like a rag doll. Shulk's desperately trying to stand, his screams of despair making it clear he knew exactly what was going to happen. Reyn remembered the real reason why he joined the defence force…so he could protect his friends. He'd already seen half his comrades murdered by the mechon, and he wasn't about to see Fiora meet the same fate, or Shulk kill himself trying to save her.

"You trusted me Fiora, and I'm not gonna let you down!"

Reyn charges metal face. He can see it slowly raising its claw to deliver the killing blow. He runs onto the mobile artillery and smashes his gunlance into its face with everything he can muster. The claw strike slides across the hull, missing Fiora. Reyn lands on the artillery on his back. As he tries to stand, metal face strikes him with a backhand, smashing him into a wall. He slumps to the ground, coughing up blood, but manages to speak.

"Shulk…Dunban…come on…you can still save Fiora…"

Pain starts to overwhelm him and his vision blurs. The sound of a mechon mantrap opening beside him barely registers.

Metal face turns its attention back to Fiora. She's now a little more focused, and could swear it has a look of satisfaction on its face. It draws back its claws almost theatrically slowly, knowing she's more or less trapped in the wreckage. It makes the same mistake twice, and Shulk rams the Monado through its chin and out the top of its head. The mechon recoils and staggers away. She then makes out Dunban's silhouette above her and hears his voice.

"She's alive Shulk…Reyn did it."

"Thank you Reyn…I'll get this bastard for you, mark my words."

Metal face flees the scene, leaving them to pick up the pieces. They manage to free Fiora from the wreckage. She's bruised and concussed, but not seriously injured. There's nothing left of Reyn, just a bloodstain on the ground where he fell. The mechon devoured him. Dunban hugs her.

"Thank you. If you hadn't charged in, we'd all be dead"

"I couldn't save all of us…Reyn…I'm so sorry…"

Fiora begins to cry. She then hugs Shulk and Dunban, Shulk clearly utterly distraught. Shulk manages to compose himself enough to carry Fiora and they make their way back to Dunban's house. He's got a first aid stash there and they tend to Fiora's injuries. Once they're done Shulk loses his composure again and slumps with his head in his hands.

"Shulk…stay here tonight. You could do with some company right now; and I'm pretty certain Fiora would be happier knowing you're not alone."

Shulk stays the night at Dunban's request. The next morning they check on Fiora to see how she's doing. She's still sore from her ordeal and needs some time to recover, but she's already able to walk again. Shulk attempts to cook for her and Dunban, partly to try to take his mind off yesterday.

"Hmm…not sure what to make of it. Edible though, so better than anything I could do. Fiora, you try some"

"Let's see, really can't describe it. Maybe I was right about you lacking taste buds; this isn't unpleasant but doesn't really register."

"Well…I guess that's better than it tasting horrible"

"Thanks for trying…still a bit dizzy…some fresh air might help"

"You two go on ahead, I'm expecting Dickson"

Shulk and Fiora set out for a walk through the colony. It's not the pleasant experience they're hoping for, with scars from the attack being constant reminders of the last night's events. They get to the central plaza.

"Ah…sorry Fiora, something I've got to pick up from the lab, I'll be two minutes"

Shulk starts to run off and then stops. His vision of the colony 9 assault fills his mind. He starts shaking and then runs back to Fiora. He notices she's started to shake as well.

"Sorry…I don't think I can go…I'm not sure what came over me but…I just don't think I can leave your side right now"

"I understand…and to be honest I feel the same way"

"…Reyn….I never thought that could possibly happen. I think now I'm so afraid of losing you that…"

"It's okay, Shulk…I think I know what we need to do"

"We owe him this much…as soon as we're recovered I'll get the monado and see if I can find a way to hunt that faced mechon down"

"I think he'd appreciate that…besides, it'll be good to get the monado away from Dunban. He'd use it again to protect us without a second thought…and after what happened last time I don't think he'd survive"

The two of them continue their little trip around the colony and attend to their various tasks, but stay close to the point of being physically in contact with each other the entire time.

While Fiora recovers the two of them are inseparable, and Fiora insists that Shulk stays at Dunban's house with them. Dunban realises they have severe separation anxiety, but understands that this is probably part of their way of coping with losing Reyn. The time comes for them to start their journey.

"Dunban, we'd like to head out from colony 9 to…well…get revenge. The mechon killed so many people…and Reyn…I don't think I'll ever feel safe until we've put an end to that metal faced monster"

"I understand…I can see the two of you are committed so I won't stop you. Make sure you take the monado though. It might not have worked back then, but that doesn't mean there isn't a way…and besides, it's no use to me now, you're its new master"

"Thanks. We'll check on colony 6 first though…I'm worried it might have been attacked as well"

"Shulk, please take good care of Fiora, and as soon as I've made my own preparations I'll be catching you up. Reyn always said he'd have your back covered…after what he did it's the least I owe him"

Shulk and Fiora set out for Tephra cave, and shortly after find the bodies of the trade party.

"Not nice…doesn't look like mechon got them either from the injuries"

"We'd better return them to the bionis"

Shulk and Fiora return the bodies.

"That certainly wasn't easy…at least they're at peace now"

"We'll need to keep an eye out for whatever got them though; and those were armed traders so whatever it was is not to be taken lightly"

The two set up camp.

"We'll take it in turns to go on watch…I'll go first, you get some sleep Fiora"

As Fiora sleeps Shulk has a vision. He sees what appears to be Fiora being attacked by an enormous arachno in another part of the caves. She fights bravely but it's not long before the creature catches her with a swipe of its mandibles and hurls her across the cave, fatally impaling her on a stalagmite.

"No…not again…it's not going to happen…"

Fiora wakes up so that they can change watch. She notices Shulk's agitated state.

"Shulk, you get some rest now…what's wrong?"

"A vision…I don't think I'll be able to sleep"

"What did you see?"

At that moment the two of them are ambushed by spiders. They fight them off but Shulk is clearly even more anxious now.

"We have to get out of here…I can't let that be the future…"

"It'll be quicker to head on now than go back, come on"

The two head deeper into the cave

"You look even worse, what was in that vision?"

"It was somewhere in these caves. We must've gotten separated because you were…"

"…ahhh!"

Fiora is caught by a webbing strand and pulled into the chamber above

"Fiora!"

Shulk runs on, desperately looking for a way to reach her. At the lake he spots her on the ledge above.

"Fiora, not that way!"

"Ahhh, get off, go away, shoo! I can see why Reyn hated these things so much…"

Shulk manages to catch up with her at the arachno queen's lair.

"Please, Fiora, back this way…"

"Shulk! Where are you? The spiders have stopped chasing me."

"You need to get out of there Fiora! That's it's lair!"

"What are you?..."

Fiora looks up.

"…Oh…Shulk…run!"

The arachno queen drops down from the ceiling and attempts to crush Fiora. She manages to dodge but is forced to the far side of the chamber, away from Shulk.

"That will not be the future!"

Shulk charges towards the back of the arachno queen. As he does he sees it lower its head, preparing to make the fatal strike. He raises the Monado in desperation and a new symbol appears in glass. Shulk manages to create a shield at the last second and Fiora blocks the attack. She's pushed back but she remains on her feet. Shulk then hacks into the back of the arachno queen.

"Shulk…you saved me…look out!"

The arachno queen spins around; throwing Shulk off balance, but Fiora grabs it as it turns. She's carried round with it and as it sets itself to skewer Shulk she drops down in front of him. She's still surrounded by the shield and manages to block this strike as well.

"We've found a new power; we can win this!"

The two of them manage to destroy to arachno nest and defeat the queen. Afterwards Fiora asks about the visions.

"So I'm guessing that vision you saw was me being done in by those spiders"

"Pretty much…"

"Well next time tell me! If I know I can help you"

"Sorry Fiora"

"Look, I trust you Shulk, so if there's anything like that at all you can tell me"

"Thank you…thinking back I just wish I'd figured out that vision back at colony 9 sooner. Maybe if I'd shared that with all of us Reyn…"

"It's not going to help to think like that…I remember your screams, and Reyn must've realised what was about to happen. I think he wanted to protect both of us…he probably thought you were gonna charge metal face any second"

"I…wish I could have…I'm sorry. I guess I haven't grown much after all. When we were kids Reyn always used to look after me…come to think of it so did you"

"Well, you did manage to drive off metal face, and you did just save me back there"

"Thanks"

The two continue on and exit tephra cave onto Bionis knee. Awestruck by the sight of Mechonis Fiora lets something slip.

"Vangarre kept asking me to join the defence force…I think I would have enjoyed it but it would have been at odds with my real dream"

"Is it something I can help with?"

"Yes Shulk…I want to be an adventurer. We've spent most of our lives in colony 9 and to be honest I'm getting itchy feet. I want to see this world with my own eyes…all of it if possible…and I don't want to travel alone"

"Wherever the journey takes us…I'll be by your side"

"Thanks…I guess you're wondering how I was able to pilot the mobile artillery"

"That has been puzzling me. I'm very glad you could though, it's thanks to that I'm still here"

"I've been learning to pilot a few things in secret. I've had to handle some of Dunban's affairs back with the defence force…he was a mess after Sword Valley. Thanks to that I got access to the fortress and Dickson sorted me out a few extra driving lessons. I can pilot the air transports as well…in fact that was part of my plan. That door in Tephra cave has a mind of its own and it's the only way out of the colony by foot, so I figured if it wasn't working I could get out by air"

"That's barely a year; you managed to learn how to do that with everything else going on?"

"Guess I'm a fast learner; not to mention I'd got a pretty good head start from keeping you company on your repair jobs. You might want to get some rest Shulk, you didn't get any back in cave"

"I don't really feel tired."

"You'll still have some adrenaline in you're system from earlier. Give it a few minutes and you'll start feeling pretty drowsy"

"I guess it won't hurt. Nice spot for camping anyway, the view's incredible"

Just as she expected Shulk drifts off to sleep fairly quickly. She is left to her thoughts while she watches over him.

("Don't be so hard on yourself Shulk, you have grown…both literally and as a person. The close calls we've had these past few days, you've always been afraid for everyone else, but never for yourself. I sometimes wondered why Dunban seemed so keen for us to be together, and I think now it's because he saw what you growing into before the rest of us. Reyn would be pleased to know the smallest bunnit is becoming the bravest. Reyn…I'm sorry I doubted you. You were the nearest thing Shulk had to a brother, you did so much to look after him. I think part of why he's become so brave is thanks to the shining example you set for him there…")

Fiora realises she's unconsciously rested her hand on Shulk's head.

"…It's strange how you can take someone for granted. I'm not making that mistake twice Shulk…"

She looks at the sleeping Shulk and notices tears seem to be forming in his eyes, and then she hears him talk a little in his sleep.

"…Fiora…please, stay with me…"

Suddenly the monado becomes active and Shulk's muscles tense.

"You…you're not going to harm a hair on her head…and for Reyn, and the emperor…I'll repay the suffering you inflicted…"

"Shulk, wake up, Shulk!"

"No…oh no…let her go! I won't let you take her…why can't I…"

"Please, Shulk, wake up! Come back!"

Shulk's eyes snap open, glowing bright blue.

"Fiora! No! Ahhhhh!"

"I'm here Shulk, it's okay, I've got you!"

Fiora cradles a now shaking and weeping Shulk.

"That can't be the future…no...Please no…"

"It's okay Shulk…we can change it. I'm not gonna lose you Shulk, not after everything we've been through. We're going to get through this together; the future's ours to make, so don't go breaking down on me because of some vision, you got that!"

Tears start to form in Fiora's eyes.

"I'm sorry; I guess I can't help getting a little scared as well. What…what was in that vision?"

"It looked like I avenged Reyn. I cut down Metal face with the Monado…then something took you…a huge mechon…I tried to save you and couldn't. I tracked it down and found you...you were alive but…your skin...and t-those wires…."

Shulk can't speak anymore and simply hugs Fiora.

"…No, your right…that won't be the future…no matter what…even if it…"

"It won't come down to that. We'll both live through this, and make a new future together."

She rests Shulk's head on her lap. Shortly after he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere on Bionis certain beings contemplate the progression of events.

"Not the intended solution…but it's still had the desired the effect."

"To think that one could defy fate, just as well he's out of the way now."

"His state of mind is close enough to what we require, and he's started his journey towards our encounter. The problem now is her…it might not have been by her will, but she too has defied fate. She'll be an unpredictable element."

"She also might be able to restore him to full strength if we're not careful, although that too is not a certainty."

"…Killing her is still an option, we still have the means."

"Wait and see. If he descends into despair there's a chance he'll abandon his objectives and we'll have to start over, or worse still, take his own life."

"I suppose we'd best stay on side of caution for now. A more cohesive vision of the future might be required before we commit."

* * *

Feel free to PM if you have any preferences regarding which of my stories you'd like to prioritise.


End file.
